Dragon Ball PPG: Reboot
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: Reboot of my last Dragon Ball PPG. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, Goku has left the Earth. New defenders just be born to deal with some of the new threats that will be coming in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball PPG

Chapter 1: Introduction to the girls.

After the defeat of Omega Shenron and the Shadow Dragons, Goku came back after some time of being gone with Shenron. The time of peace had not deducted from anyone's training even though there was no problems with any other villains. Goku was an adult after undoing Black Star Shenron's magic with the skills he obtained from Shenron. Goku and Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma, as well as Gohan and Videl had all had a big moment with each other at the same time that night as something else was going on in space. A girl was escaping from a powerful red devil-like being that also looked like a jester as he flew behind her. The girl that was flying had blue hair, purple eyes, and had a long brown furred tail like a Saiyan.

Devil: "Heading to Earth, are we... TOO BAD THAT GOKU WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU!"

Saiyan girl: "We'll see!" She threw a ki blast at the devil, throwing him off course for a moment. She threw a barrage of ki blasts at the devil. He began swatting them all away and he shot eye beams at her. She got hit, and she flew back up.

Devil: "Now you want to fight back?!"

Saiyan girl: "Like I said! I won't give up! Goku and the Z Warriors will help me! Even if they don't know they are!" She powered up, releasing a Super Saiyan aura that was covered blue as her tail was also blue. The devil gasped.

Saiyan Girl: "I will protect the last of my creations!" She powered up, and shot a blue energy wave into the devil.

Devil: "HOW DARE YOU!"

Saiyan Girl: "No! How dare you! These Saiyans are the most important creations that I have made! You also won't catch me!" She flew at the devil, and they began striking and flying at each other. The devil scratched the girl in the face, and kicked her towards Earth. She stopped herself, and powered up, increasing the length of her hair to Super Saiyan 3 length. She punched through the devil's chest.

Devil: "You... You... You won't win this!" He slashed her across the face. As she kicked him off, she flew at him, and powered up into a blue furred Super Saiyan 4.

Saiyan Girl: "The pinnacle of my power has been realized! Prepare to die! BIG BANG ATTACK!" She fired a large energy ball at the devil. The devil dodged, and stretched his pincer arm at her. She kicked his claws away, then shot another attack at him. He teleported next to her, and then stabbed through her, reverting her to normal.

Saiyan Girl: "No... Way..."

Devil: "Yes way..." He grinned widely. He then spread out a large fire blast.

Saiyan Girl: "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" She exploded.

Devil: "So much for that... Oh well. At least she is finally out of the way..." He flew away from Earth, having done his business. Little did he know however, pink, blue, and green lights were left behind. These lights flew down to Goku's house, Capsule Corp, and Gohan's house.

At Goku's house, he and Chi-Chi were lying together.

Chi-Chi: "You have to go tomorrow, Goku?"

Goku: "Yeah. That's the deal I made with Shenron. I can visit my friends and family once a year until I can fix the Dragon Balls, or if I can find something else to do with them."

Chi-Chi: "I do hope you can figure something out. It's good to see you as a grown man again."

Goku: "Yeah, that was easy. Everything else is going to take even longer."

Chi-Chi: "At least this is for a good cause." She smiled to Goku, happy he was doing something right.

Chi-Chi: "It's unlikely that something will come of this, but if it does, I'll let you meet your new child next time."

Goku: "Sounds great, Chi-Chi! I know I wasn't around for Goten, and I would be around less for whoever this is-"

Chi-Chi: "That is if something happens..."

Goku: "If. I know. But I'll give it whatever advice I can." He smiled his usual happy-go-lucky way, making Chi-Chi smile back.

Chi-Chi: "I love you."

Goku: "I love you, too." He looked up suddenly, wondering what was wrong.

Chi-Chi: "Goku?"

Goku: "Something's coming. And fast." He saw the green light from earlier seep through the ceiling.

Chi-Chi: "What's that?!"

Goku: "Don't worry, Chi-Chi!" He tried to catch it, but it seeped through Goku, and got into Chi-Chi's belly. She yelled in surprise.

Chi-Chi: "Goku!"

Goku: "Chi-Chi?!" He didn't know what had just happened, and it happened after their night of activity. Shenron hadn't taught him much yet, but he knew something was wrong.

Chi-Chi: "Am I going to be fine?"

Goku: "I'll have to ask Shenron. Unfortunately I won't be able to deliver my answer if I get it..."

Chi-Chi: "Would it be possible to grant a wish?"

Goku: "Not yet. Shenron hasn't taught me."

Chi-Chi: "Then take my request. Go to King Kai or King Yemma. If they can tell me anything, you need to act as soon as possible."

Goku: "I promise I will." He looked at Chi-Chi's belly, hoping she would be alright.

At Vegeta and Bulma's...

Bulma: "Oh, Vegeta! You really know how to please a woman."

Vegeta: "I am the prince of all Saiyans! What else do you expect, babe?" Bulma blushed wildly.

Bulma: "Vegeta, you haven't called me babe in a long time."

Vegeta: "Then I should be saying it more often. When does Trunks take over Capsule Corp?"

Bulma: "Soon. I promise you that. Why?"

Vegeta: "He should not neglect his training."

Bulma: "Running a company is serious business, Vegeta. He won't have all the time in the world to train like you and Goku do. Speaking of, how was your training with him?"

Vegeta: "Kakarot was still as powerful as ever. As he is no longer a child, his power is now even with mine again."

Bulma: "That's good. Whoa!" She looked up, and she and Vegeta saw the pink light. Vegeta looked surprised.

Vegeta: "What is that light?!"

Bulma: "Who cares! Do something!" Vegeta flew at it, and like with Goku, it ignored him, and went into Bulma's belly.

Bulma: "Gah!" She held her belly. It didn't hurt, but it still surprised her.

Vegeta: "Are you alright?!"

Bulma: "I think so... What was that?"

Vegeta: "I have no idea. It was probably not good."

Bulma: "Agreed. It didn't hurt, but it was startling." She looked at herself, wondering what to do. This light seemingly cane from out of nowhere. She needed answers, but she also didn't know where to look, or if she even had the tools to do it.

At Gohan's...

Videl and Gohan were sitting in their bed.

Gohan: "You think Pan will be surprised we're planning for her to have a sibling?"

Videl: "I assume so. All these years, and we just now think of it."

Gohan: "Could have had better timing, huh?"

Videl: "It would have helped regardless." She rolled her eyes at him.

Gohan: "Doing everything possible not to have any issues. Pan will probably go crazy over this news." Videl laughed.

Videl: "You know what... Let's keep this a surprise."

Gohan: "Until later, right?" Videl nodded.

Videl: "Yeah. Later." The two of them had begun to have their 'time' as Videl finished talking. This time was going to be different, little did they know. They both had done the nasty, both enjoying themselves a lot, they haven't gotten to do this in quite a long time, making up for a lot of missed time after Pan and the attacks from Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons. Not to mention, Gohan's job. It kept him quite busy, since he was a college professor now. Plus, now that Omega Shenron had been defeated, they were in a time of peace, hopefully for quite some time, especially since Shenron granted their wish.

Later...

Videl looked up as Gohan went to sleep. She was getting restless.

Gohan: "Should we get started then?" Videl nodded. The blue light from before had shown up.

Videl: "Gohan! What's that thing?" Gohan had very little time to process this in his more tired out state as the light headed for Videl. The light had got inside of her belly like the other two had done for Chi-Chi and Bulma. This worried Videl and Gohan right away.

Videl: "Now what?"

Gohan: "No idea."

Videl: "Would your Dad know about this?"

Gohan: "I don't know if he would know either. This is the first time something like this has happened." The both of them also took worry to this event.

To be continued.

A/N: I know I said RWBY was coming up now, but at this point, I am now on a Dragon Ball high. As for other elements besides Power Puff Girls and Dragon Ball Z/GT, I will be using parts of Dragon Ball Super later as well. The three girls will appear in full soon, I promise that. I still have chapter inspirations for this now, and I also have 2 and 3 done with 4 still being typed up. Hope to post those soon, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball PPG Chapter 2: The birth of the girls.

Last time, on Dragon Ball PPG, a Saiyan girl and a devil-like man were fighting in space above planet Earth. After a big fight, she lost, and got killed. As the devil man left, he failed to see three multicolored lights falling for Earth, and the lights found their way to the wives of the three most powerful Saiyans on Earth. Their fates were unknown at the time, and now, we fast-forward to the result of having these lights in them. How does it go? Find out now! On Dragon Ball PPG!

9 months later...

Chi-Chi: "I can't believe this happened!" She was about to have a new child. At her old age and the fact she was a Grandma! Did she not hit menopause yet?! She had called Goten earlier, who was flying her to the hospital as fast as he could. He was going mad with all the groaning Chi-Chi was doing, but she was his mother after all. He was secretly cursing his father for being gone at a time like this so he could do it himself. As he was flying, he saw that a Capsule Corp Vehicle and a Mr. Satan vehicle from Hercule.

Goten: "Are Bulla and Videl giving birth as well?"

Chi-Chi: "GOTEN! HURRY UP!" Goten flew a little faster, and got his mother through the admission. As he headed for the waiting room, he saw several people he recognized, like Hercule, Trunks, Roshi, Krillin, 18, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Vegeta, Pan, Marron, and Gohan.

Goten: "Hey, everyone!" He looked to everybody.

Gohan: "Goten. Is Mom okay?"

Goten: "She's moaning a lot and has a big belly."

Gohan: "Just like Videl and Bulma."

Goten: "Bulma?!" He just remembered Bulla was there.

Bulla: "It's true. She's on her third child. Now of all times." Goten was shocked.

Goten: "No way. Like Mom."

Hercule: "Pan's going to have a little sibling! I'm so proud!"

Pan: "Grandpa..." She looked embarrassed, then also had a realization based on what Goten told her.

Pan: "You mean... Grandma is..." Goten nodded.

Pan: "Oh Dende..."

Gohan: "Yeah, no kidding. That's insane." He looked in the direction of the rooms, where Vegeta was currently looking.

Vegeta: "Bulma was fairly worried 9 months ago. What if all three of these simultaneous pregnancies mean something is coming up in the future?"

Gohan: "What do you mean exactly?"

Vegeta: "A small pink light went into her 9 months ago."

Gohan: "Really?! Videl had a blue light go into her 9 months ago!" This news got to everyone.

18: "Whoa. You all figured that out?" Everyone looked at her funny.

Krillin: "It is rather strange. Goten, did something weird happen to Chi-Chi?" Goten went into thought, trying to see if he would remember if Chi-Chi said anything.

Goten: "She told me she saw a green light go in her." Vegeta and Gohan got weary. Everyone else also had that reaction.

Yamcha: "A coincidental pregnancy combined with three weird lights popping up..."

Roshi: "There may be forces going on here we can't comprehend."

Tien: "Of course. But how would three pregnancies help?" That did make little sense. Adding more responsibility in lieu of a new threat possibly being on the horizon? There's no possible way this is a mere coincidence now. Right?

Gohan: "I'll go see Videl. She seemed like she was having a lot of trouble with her baby."

Pan: "I'll come with you, Dad!" She ran to follow him.

Hercule: "I need to come, too! Hold on!" He was scrambling around awkwardly behind them.

Trunks: "Goten, we should check on our Moms while there is still time." Goten nodded. Vegeta already began walking to Bulma's room, and Bulla was going with her brother and father. Goten scrambled to his Mom's room.

Chi-Chi: "Goten! Tell Gohan what's-"

Goten: "They already know." Chi-Chi smiled.

Chi-Chi: "They'll be here soon, then?"

Goten: "Nope. They're already here. Both Videl and Bulma are pregnant as well."

Chi-Chi: "No way... It's all happening at the same time?" She was not only in intense pain, but now bewilderment at this.

Goten: "It's true, Mom. We're going to have three newborns. Not just one." He smiles to himself. No one else knew what to do with themselves as of now, he was thinking. Everyone was scattered between rooms at this point. Goten took his Mom's hand.

Goten: "I know I'm not Dad, but I am here." Chi-Chi knew she was going to let Goku have it later.

At Videl's room...

Gohan, Hercule, and Pan had all just got in.

Hercule: "Videl! Daddy's here for ya!" Her ran right to the side of her bed. Videl was startled.

Pan: "Grandpa! You'll scare Mom half to death if you keep doing that! I'd like to have my new sibling intact, thank you!" Hercule looked sad, then looked down.

Hercule: "Sorry..."

Gohan: "How are you, Videl?"

Videl: "Okay. Just surprised this happened when it did."

Gohan: "Turns out Mom is pregnant, too." Videl looked surprised.

Videl: "Chi-Chi really is-"

Hercule: "It got me, too!"

Pan: "Isn't she too old to have a kid?"

Gohan: "Apparently not." He looked to Videl's eyes. Videl looked back up.

Videl: "Did you want to see her?"

Gohan: "Goten is with her right now. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Videl: "I have Dad and Pan. I'll be fine alone for a bit if you want to see her." Gohan wondered what to do.

Pan: "Don't worry, Dad. Grandpa and I will keep Mom company." She smirked.

Hercule: "We will? I mean- YEAAAAHHH!" Hercule used his traditional battle cry.

Videl: "Dad! Not now!" She held her ears.

Hercule: "But I need to show my enthusiasm..." Gohan nodded, leaving the room. He sensed for Goten's energy, and ran over to Chi-Chi's room. Chi-Chi smiled wider.

Chi-Chi: "Gohan! What about Videl?"

Gohan: "Pan and Hercule are with her for the moment. Just wanted to see you so I knew you were fine."

Goten: "I got this, Gohan. She's going to be fine. I promise." Gohan wiped some sweat off of his head. This was all getting to him. He was getting a new sibling and a new child on the same day. This was nerve-wracking in all kinds of ways. He sat by Chi-Chi for a moment to chill.

At Bulma's room...

Vegeta was the first to walk in. Bulla and Trunks also came in.

Trunks: "Mom!"

Bulla: "We're all here!" Vegeta walked in with his arms crossed and his usual grimace, but he was secretly happy. He smirked upon seeing his wife.

Bulma: "Hey." She smiled to him, seeing his smirk. It was his way of showing he cared.

Vegeta: "Hey."

Bulma: "The doctor confirmed it was a girl for me just now..." Vegeta didn't need to hear what gender the child was, he just wanted to see Bulma for himself. She was still as good-looking to him as ever. King Vegeta wouldn't have been as happy on these kinds of days, he thought.

Bulma: "You're awfully silent, Prince."

Trunks: "Do you have to sweet-talk Dad in front of us, Mom?" Bulla looked grossed out.

Bulla: "Mom..."

Vegeta: "Your mother has every right to do that, kids." Trunks and Bulla looked astonished with this for some reason, but calmed down soon after. Vegeta knew Goku would still of course be receiving a child, but he would be seeing his new daughter first. He would put off training for a bit to meet his new daughter. No skin off his bones.

Bulma: "I don't know what we should name her yet, but-"

Vegeta: "It does not matter, Bulma. I'm sure we'll all love her."

Bulma: "This is extremely out of character for you."

Vegeta: "I did settle down on Earth, did I not?" He sat down next to the bed. Bulma smiled, then had to take a breath.

Over time, all three of the women gave birth to baby girls. Bulma's came out with pink eyes and had some red hair. Videl's baby had blue eyes like her, but also had streaks of blonde. Chi-Chi's baby had green eyes with black hair. After some DNA testing, they saw each baby had the proper DNA between them all, then everyone got to the hospital's waiting room.

Pan: "A blonde baby sister... That sure is unusual."

Goten: "I'll say, Pan. My new little sister has green eyes."

Trunks: "Mine has pink eyes and is a redhead." Trunks' new sister smiled at him.

Bulla: "She sure is cute, though." Trunks agreed.

Yamcha: "Did you all come up with names?"

Videl: "I named mine Bubbles. I don't know why, but the name came into my head. Gohan was confused, but he did say she looked bubbly."

Gohan: "Look at her. She just leaks bubbly." Bubbles was reaching for Videl's hair. Videl let her play with her hair for a moment. Pan rolled her eyes.

Pan: "I tried to tell them it was ridiculous..."

Bulma: "I see what you mean. I named mine Blossom." Blossom laughed at the mention of her name.

Vegeta: "Hardly befitting of a Saiyan child, but... I couldn't bring myself to disagree. The child opened up to the both of us."

Bulla: "Don't I know it." She was letting Blossom grab her finger and suck it.

Trunks: "Bulla! Blossom can't be all over your finger like that! What if she sucks it later on habit?!"

Vegeta: "She'll learn how bad that will be very quickly."

Bulma: "I know I let you train her when she becomes old enough, but not now. She's my little girl."

Bulla: "I thought I was."

Tien: "It's too bad Goku can't be here to meet his new child right now. Wonder if he even knows."

Chi-Chi: "Oh! He'll find out extremely quick that I intend to have Shenron give him back so he can raise his child!"

Roshi: "I don't think that's something we'll have the power to mess with, Chi-Chi. Even Dende has no command over Shenron anymore. He elected not to create new Dragon Balls until he finds some way to use them without recreating the Shadow Dragons. Or at the very least have them be usable again."

Krillin: "So, who is the new Saiyan to add to the pile?"

Chi-Chi: "Buttercup." Buttercup looked annoyed at the mention of her name, making a pouting sound.

18: "Someone doesn't like their name..." She chuckled. Buttercup blew a raspberry at 18 in response.

Marron: "Wow, Mom. She told you." Everyone laughed.

Chiaotzu: "Good one!" Even Chi-Chi gave herself some room to laugh at this. Buttercup tried to burrow herself into Chi-Chi's chest.

Goten: "She's really sensitive."

Vegeta: "When does Kakarot come back anyway?"

Gohan: "If I'm not mistaken, it's in three months from now."

Chi-Chi: "Of course he'd be late for his own daughter's birth!" Buttercup looked into Chi-Chi's eyes.

Buttercup: "Ga ga." She spat a bit. Chi-Chi chuckled.

Chi-Chi: "I'm not mad at you, sweetie." She hugged her tightly. Pan sighed.

Pan: "And my aunt is a baby. Seems like good old days..." Everyone couldn't help but laugh yet again.

Roshi: "So, we know Vegeta will train Blossom. How about Bubbles and Buttercup?"

Gohan: "Videl thinks it's a good idea. Mr. Satan and Vegeta also agreed to help me if I'm busy. Who knows, she may already have my power boost I got from Elder Kai." Bubbles looked longingly at Gohan. Videl gave Bubbles to him.

Chi-Chi: "Well, Gohan got to go to school, as did Goten... But Goten still got to train and get strong." She looked at her son.

Trunks: "Yeah, but all he thinks about now is girls!"

Goten: "Not true! I train... When I'm not doing homework." Trunks rolled his eyes.

Vegeta: "Your mother made me aware you have to run a company, so if you start slacking off, we'll also know why!"

Trunks: "Dad! Come on!" Everybody also laughed at Trunks.

Yamcha: "So... Is she going to fight? I mean, Goku is her father. That already shows her level of potential." Chi-Chi looked to Yamcha.

Chi-Chi: "I can't ignore that, it's true her potential as a fighter is high, and both Gohan and Goten have good futures ahead of them..." She couldn't help but think about the dangers her new daughter could get involved in, all the powerful people she would have to fight... It was overwhelming.

Chi-Chi: "I'll let her decide." This surprised everybody.

Bulma: "Wow."

Chi-Chi: "Her Dad will of course inspire her, that's inevitable. But I think she should make her own choices. My sons are each successful in their own rights, so I should let her make up her own mind."

Hercule: "As both a father and grandfather, I can respect your choices. If Buttercup ever chooses to fight, I'm sure good ol' Uncle Hercule can make time in his busy schedule to help her out!" Chi-Chi made a nervous laugh.

Chi-Chi: "Thank you."

Vegeta: "I will also extend an invitation." Chi-Chi looked at him, shocked.

Chi-Chi: "You can't be serious."

Vegeta: "I am. Kakarot put the Earth in my hands when he left. I believe it's my responsibility to do what is right for it now. Training Kakarot's daughter may be a part of that. I can handle the training of all three children, I promise you." His points were, well, on point, but no one expected him to say that. Goku leaving really changed him.

Chi-Chi: "I'll still let her decide what she wants when she is older." Vegeta nodded.

Vegeta: "Capsule Corp is always open."

Bulma: "Vegeta..." She looked at Blossom.

Bulma: "Your father is almost never like this." Blossom looked like she was listening intently.

3 months later...

Everyone was regathered at the point where Goku would appear. Goku dropped in.

Goku: "Hey, everyone! How are you?" Everyone was of course happy, and they ran up to meet him again. He met up with Master Roshi and Krillin first. Krillin showed Goku he still had some power left, but 18 said it could be better. Majuub gave Goku a quick strength test via a punch, which Goku showed he wasn't slacking off either. Tien showed his training and how he was helping Yamcha get back on his feet after he had to retire from baseball. Then came the big reveals.

Gohan: "Hey, Dad."

Goku: "Gohan! How are you?!" He had a big hug with Gohan.

Goten: "Don't forget about me, Dad!"

Goku: "How could I, Goten? C'mere!" It was a big father-son hug. Videl also came up with Pan and her slightly grown baby Bubbles, whose blonde hair was much more prominent than before.

Gohan: "Remember Pan?"

Pan: "Hi, Grandpa!" She jumped Goku. Goku patted her on the head.

Goku: "I missed you, too. Hey, Videl! Whose baby is that?"

Videl: "You have a new granddaughter. Her name is Bubbles."

Goku: "Like King Kai's pet monkey?" Videl looked annoyed at that revelation.

Goku: "It's okay! I like that monkey, too! Hey, little girl. How are you? I'm your Grandpa Goku!" Bubbles grinned, and began reaching for him. Goku patted her on the head and Bubbles grabbed his hand.

Goku: "Wow! She's got a good grip for a baby!"

Gohan: "She's destroyed a lot of her toys... I think she inherited my power from Elder Kai, but Videl thinks it's because she's a quarter Saiyan." Bubbles was laughing. Goku then patted her on the head again.

Goku: "She'll be strong one day! I just know it!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot!" Goku looked up to see Vegeta grimacing, as usual.

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta! You still training?!"

Vegeta: "As hard as ever, Kakarot! I will not let myself fall behind you if I can help it!"

Bulma: "You boys and your training regimens..." She was holding Blossom.

Goku: "Hey there, Bulma! Who's this little girl?"

Bulma: "My new daughter, Blossom. Say hi, Blossom!"

Blossom: "Ka ka... Wotto." She laughed.

Goku: "Nice! Your baby is smart like you are!" He laughed. Bulla looked at Blossom.

Bulma: "Weird first word..." Goku made a quick wave to Trunks and Bulla as he got to Chi-Chi, who looked annoyed while holding a bundle as well.

Goku: "Hi, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi: "Don't you 'Hi, Chi-Chi' me you child abandoning Saiyan!" Goku jumped back, worried as Chi-Chi stormed towards him. Bulma sighed.

Bulma: "Here we go..."

Vegeta: "It was inevitable." He looked neutral about it.

Chi-Chi: "You left me pregnant with a child and didn't explain why?!"

Goku: "That green light made you pregnant?! I'm sorry! King Kai, Supreme Kai, and even Elder Kai didn't know anything, and Shenron just flat out ignored it! I couldn't pass it on!"

Chi-Chi: "You KNEW I was pregnant?!"

Goku: "Shenron still had me, I couldn't come down then!"

Tien: "Oh boy..." He facepalmed.

Roshi: "When that woman starts a warpath..."

Majuub: "Of all the times..." Chi-Chi showed Goku the new baby.

Chi-Chi: "This is Buttercup! Your daughter!" Buttercup was crying because Chi-Chi was yelling earlier. Goku put his arms out.

Goku: "Chi-Chi, I couldn't do anything. I just said so." Chi-Chi gave Buttercup over.

Chi-Chi: "Just say hi to her." Goku began rocking her. Buttercup looked, and saw it was Goku, then stopped crying relatively quickly. She smiled, and made happy baby sounds.

Goku: "I'm your daddy. Goku."

Buttercup: "Googoo."

Goku: "Close enough." He laughed. Buttercup began playing with his hair. Even Chi-Chi calmed down some when she saw that.

Chi-Chi: "Well, at least you're here now. You two need to get to know each other. Bulma, Videl and I need to get started with the party planning." Bulma and Videl left with Chi-Chi to get supplies together. Goku began playing with Buttercup. Buttercup seemed to like Goku being around, and she constantly made happy noises until she needed her diaper change. Gohan had some spares on hand.

Pan: "I still can't believe a baby is my aunt..."

Trunks: "I can't believe I have a new little sister and that I am in charge of a company." Bulla had Blossom for the time being. Blossom spat in Bulla's face, making her give Blossom to Trunks.

Trunks: "What did she do this time?!"

Bulla: "She spat in my hair!"

Trunks: "Of course she did." Blossom looked into Trunks' eyes.

Blossom: "Twun."

Trunks: "Yes! I don't know how you keep learning these names so fast, but you ace it it every time! Good job!" Blossom laughed in response. Bulla scoffed under her breath. They let the three babies play together for a bit while they all began to talk to Goku about his accomplishments with Shenron.

Goku: "I had a lot of time to train and develop new abilities!"

Vegeta: "Like what, Kakarot?"

Goku: "I can't say yet. Just know that I got a lot stronger over the year!"

Gohan: "I can sense it, Dad! You definitely have a new level."

Goku: "You bet, Gohan! I got to practice with both Pikkon and Piccolo in Other World, too." He smiled.

Gohan: "How is Piccolo doing?"

Goku: "He misses all of us. Especially you, Gohan." Gohan looked down.

Goten: "Bro..."

Goku: "I can tell you he's fine." One of the babies started crying. They saw it was Bubbles, and that Blossom had her Octopus doll.

Trunks: "For the love of-" He gave Bubbles her toy back, but Blossom then cried. Vegeta came over, and began rocking her. Blossom began calming down. Buttercup was lying on her back, looking at the clouds.

Vegeta: "You'll be fine. It's just a toy."

Goku: "Never saw you do Dad stuff before, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "It isn't that hard, Kakarot. Maybe if you stayed around, you'd know."

Goku: "I know. Trust me." Vegeta smirked as he laid Blossom down to sleep.

Vegeta: "Show me this new level of power, Kakarot!"

Goku: "I sure will!"

Gohan: "We need to move the babies first. You can't be fighting near them."

Majuub: "Agreed. They can't take hits or stray blasts like we can." As everyone else moved the children, Goku and Vegeta began powering up into Super Saiyan 4's. The clouds began shifting about as their auras changed gold to show Super Saiyan forms.

Pan: "Grandpa's and Vegeta's power levels... Can you all feel it?"

Krillin: "I sure can..."

Yamcha: "What amazing power!"

Tien: "It's unreal! Shenron helped Goku, and Vegeta's just been training in intense gravity non-stop!" As their power kept rising, they became Super Saiyan 2.

Goku: "Isn't this your limit without Bulma's machine?"

Vegeta: "So you would think, Kakarot!" Goku was confused, but Vegeta showed that he had Super Saiyan 4 now.

Goku: "Wow!" He increased his level to 3, and continued to power up alongside Vegeta to become Super Saiyan 4. The clouds in the sky stopped moving, and both Super Saiyan 4's were now present.

Goku: "So you could power up to Super Saiyan 4 without a Blutz Wave Emitter. I'm impressed."

Vegeta: "That was not my only improvement, Kakarot. I will finally settle our rivalry this day! You will see the glory of the Prince of Saiyans!" He flew at Goku and tried to kick him as Goku blocked. That one move made a shockwave on hit, blowing the spectators back slightly.

Gohan: "W-wow!"

Chiaotzu: "Whoa!" He looked to them even though Blossom was trying to get his attention back. The babies barely paid any attention to the shockwave.

Majuub: "Just one hit did that."

Goten: "Doesn't surprise me! It's Dad and Vegeta after all!"

Gohan: "This power is crazy!"

Pan: "I'll say!" Bulla looked confident about this. Both Goku and Vegeta began to exchange attacks at light speed. Multiple shockwaves were still flying off of the both of them.

Roshi: "Goku is much better than when he left! That much is certain!"

18: "And Vegeta is no slouch." Goku kicked Vegeta away and then shot some ki blasts at him. Vegeta knocked them all away, then kicked Goku in the gut. Goku grunted in pain, then got punched into a rock wall. Vegeta was flying at him again. Goku rammed Vegeta head on, then teleported behind him, and elbowed him into the ground below. He then flew for Vegeta as he blocked it, and kneed Goku in the face. Goku reeled back as Vegeta punched him again. Then Goku gave Vegeta an uppercut, and pushed him away with a ki projection. Vegeta flipped through the air, regaining his composure as he blocked a drop kick from Goku.

Vegeta: "On point as always, Kakarot." He grinned.

Goku: "Told you I don't slack off, huh?!" He grinned as well.

Gohan: "Well, at least they're having fun with this." Buttercup and Blossom crawled towards the crowd to look at the fight.

Blossom: "Ka ka."

Buttercup: "Goo...va."

Goten: "That's cute! The girls want to watch their Dads fight!" Trunks picked up Blossom as Goten got Buttercup. Pan chuckled.

Pan: "Looks like it, alright!" She flew Bubbles over to look as Chiaotzu floated by Tien.

Chiaotzu: "They're still going all out?"

Tien: "Of course they are. It's Goku and Vegeta we're talking about."

Yamcha: "Man... That's insane how much more powerful they are!"

Krillin: "Hardly lost any power, either. They may have been able to beat Omega Shenron with these levels!"

Majuub: "I think so, too."

Bubbles: "Gwapa."

Pan: "Bubbles' first word!"

Gohan: "Not Dada?" Pan shook her head.

Gohan: "Great..." Goku and Vegeta continued their match, throwing punches and kicks again. Vegeta threw in an elbow, decking Goku in the nose, then he punched him away, shooting some ki blasts at him. Goku began batting the blasts away, then teleported behind Vegeta, knocking him away with a kick to his back. Goku then flew towards Vegeta as fast as he could. Vegeta recovered, and they both punched at each other, with their fists colliding, sending out another shockwave. The girls were held close as the shockwaves flew by, but they startled them and made them cry about it. Goten began rocking Buttercup, Trunks made faces at Blossom, and Gohan hugged Bubbles. Vegeta and Goku also began to power up.

Pan: "Was that really just a warm-up round?!"

Bulla: "They're mad!"

Roshi: "We need to get further away!"

Majuub: "We'll be fine! Goku and Vegeta know what they're doing!"

Vegeta: "I will win today, Kakarot! You have hogged the spotlight long enough!"

Goku: "Heh. I guess we'll see, won't we?" They both vanished, and began making shockwaves in the air again, shaking everything near them. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten each powered up to Super Saiyan to stand up to the force. Everyone else was getting blown away in the resulting wind.

Gohan: "Everyone get behind us!" They listened, and even Majuub powered up behind the Super Saiyans. The girls suddenly stopped crying and looked like they were looking for Goku and Vegeta. Their eyes darted around in very specific spots.

Trunks: "Can they see them?"

Goten: "No way, Trunks! They shouldn't be able to-" He saw Goku and Vegeta briefly while Buttercup was looking right at them. When they reappeared again, Buttercup immediately found them again, right on cue. Buttercup smiled widely.

Goten: "I stand corrected."

Gohan: "No way..."

Tien: "Apparently yes way!" Vegeta kicked Goku towards the ground, and fired another barrage of ki blasts at him. Before the barrage could hit, Goku reappeared behind Vegeta with a familiar pose.

Goku: "KAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEE..."

Tien: "Alright. Now they're nuts!"

Pan: "AND they're Super Saiyan 4!" She powered up to stand up better against the blowing wind.

Yamcha: "The Kamehameha?!

Goku: "HAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEE..." Vegeta shot an energy wave at Goku, who teleported away, and reappeared a few feet below Vegeta, on top of a pleateau.

Goku: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He launched the attack at Vegeta as Vegeta power up his signature move as well.

Vegeta: "GALICK GUN... FFFFIIIIIIRRRREEEEEEE!" The two attacks slammed into each other, shaking up the entire canyon. The babies watched in wonder.

Vegeta: "JUST LIKE THE OLDEN DAYS, HUH, KAKAROT?!"

Goku: "Yeah! It sure is!"

Vegeta: "Except now! You do not have access to your Kaioken without killing yourself in the process! You are done, my training will have finally paid off, and I will be the undisputed most powerful Saiyan!"

Goku: "Funny you should mention that..."

Vegeta: "WHY?!"

Goku: "KAIOKEN X10!" He pushed Vegeta back almost instantly, and with that blast, sent Vegeta flying into the sky. Goku powered down completely after that assault to Vegeta, who came flying back down, also in normal form.

Vegeta: "Kaioken, huh?"

Goku: "Yeah. Shenron helped me master my Super Saiyan 4. I don't lose any energy in using it now."

Vegeta: "And I thought I had begun to master Super Saiyan 4 myself. I guess I was wrong."

Goku: "Don't worry about it, Vegeta. There's always next year!" Vegeta scoffed.

Vegeta: "Don't worry, Kakarot. I know." He looked towards Trunks, who s holding Blossom, and Blossom was looking up at him. Goku looked down towards Buttercup. The two of them flew back down.

Trunks: "You two did really well just now."

Chiaotzu: "I'll say!"

Roshi: "Goku, what are you learning up there?!"

Goku: "A lot, actually. Shenron helped me master Super Saiyan 4! Among other things. I don't waste any energy anymore." Vegeta crossed his arms.

Vegeta: "It's no big deal. I bet if I continued to train, mastering any form would be possible."

Goku: "You're right, Vegeta! Training always makes you stronger!" Buttercup reached for Goku. Gohan handed her over.

Buttercup: "Daa."

Goku: "Wow, Buttercup! That's right!" Buttercup laughed happily. Everyone else chimed in with her.

Majuub: "Hey, maybe it's time we headed to Capsule Corp like the ladies did. We should help them finish setting up."

Goku: "Setting up?"

Majuub: "Yes."

Goten: "Uub's right! Come on, guys!" Everyone flew off, heading in Capsule Corp's direction.

Later...

The party at Capsule Corp was set up to the women's liking. Everyone landed.

18: "Just in time, or..."

Chi-Chi: "Surprisingly, yes! Heard you all fighting a mile away from here!"

Bulma: "You know our husbands. Constantly training to stronger!"

Gohan: "Videl, are you okay?"

Videl: "Of course! After all... Bubbles is still fine." Bubbles looked at her mother happily.

Pan: "That fight was more explosive than anything I've ever seen. They're both way stronger than when they had to fight Omega Shenron."

Trunks: "I can confirm that." He was still holding Blossom. Blossom gave Vegeta a large smile. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk back.

Buttercup: "Dada."

Goku: "I get it! You love me fighting!" He rocked her gently. Chi-Chi was actually surprised Goku was still capable of holding a kid gently with all of his newfound power he had. The dinner table was set with everyone's help.

Bulma: "This is the second annual welcome Goku back to Earth party! After the defeat of Omega Shenron in the past, we never had the time to really give Goku all the thanks he deserved."

Goku: "It was enough last time, and even then. The only thing I need is to still be around to see you guys every so often." He had his hand behind his head as he spoke.

Vegeta: "You say this as if he was the only one fighting him." He gave a huff.

Bulma: "I didn't mean it like that!"

Pan: "I think what she was trying to say was that without Grandpa Goku, we'd be worse off than we were."

Vegeta: "I'll let that slide..." Bulla put her hand on her father's back. Vegeta seemed to lighten up because of this. Blossom made happy noises.

Majuub: "Without Goku, I would have never known about how powerful I really was."

Gohan: "I would never have attained Super Saiyan without Dad."

Goten: "I wouldn't have ever known what Dad was like if he never came back."

Bulma: "I was the one who found him in the first place! Who knows where he would be without me?"

Goku: "I have to give you that one!"

Krillin: "What do you say we all start digging into all this food!?"

Goku: "I say let's!"

Vegeta: "You may beat me in the fights we have, but you will not out-eat me, Kakarot!"

Goku: "We'll see, Vegeta!" They both began devouring their food in a food-eating contest. Everyone else was having an amazing time as this was going on. Even the baby girls ate their food. They talked of past successes, various memories about Goku that they had, and even congratulated Goku for his new daughter now that he was there after three months of being gone. Chi-Chi had made Goku save some food for Buttercup for later. Buttercup ended up eating them anyway. The party was a successful outing.

More later...

Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi and Buttercup all came to their house. Buttercup gave a baby yawn.

Goku: "Aw, looks like someone has to take a nap!" Buttercup gave Goku an annoyed look.

Goku: "You're the one who yawned."

Goten: "She doesn't know what you're saying, Dad!"

Goku: "She keeps responding like she does, though." Goten and Chi-Chi laughed.

Chi-Chi: "You sure weren't like this with Gohan."

Goku: "True, but Gohan never had responses like that." He held her closer to his face.

Buttercup: "Goo."

Goku: "It's nighty-night time, Buttercup." Buttercup grimaced.

Chi-Chi: "I like that you had a good time, Goku. Try to get Buttercup to bed so you can join up with Shenron on time in the morning."

Goku: "Okay. I'll join you in a minute, Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi went off to get ready for bed.

Goku: "How's life been for you recently, Goten?"

Goten: "I'll get done with school soon. After that, I go off to college like Mom wants."

Goku: "What are you going to do there?"

Goten: "I don't know myself." He looked uncertain.

Goku: "You thought about protecting Earth?" They laughed amongst themselves. Buttercup chimed in.

Goten: "She's laughing because we are, Dad." Goku nodded.

Goku: "I figured. Does Chi-Chi still miss me?"

Goten: "Always. And Buttercup certainly will once you go."

Goku: "You know I'll stay once the Dragon Balls are fixed, right?"

Goten: "Who knows how long that will be, though?"

Goku: "I wish I knew. Shenron says it will still be a long time." He wished he had a concrete answer for his son. He kept rocking Buttercup. She eventually dozed off on her own, and they put her in her crib.

Goten: "If it's Mom you're worried about, don't be. I'm always around when she needs me."

Goku: "Are Vegeta and Gohan going to be enough to save everyone?"

Goten: "Vegeta already volunteered to teach them everything they'll need to know to fight."

Goku: "That's great! Well, I'd better talk later, Goten. Gotta see your Mom off."

Goten: "See you next year, Dad." He walked to his room. Goku got ready for bed and met up with Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: "Buttercup's going to want to fight when she's older."

Goku: "I know! I can't wait to teach her what I know!"

Chi-Chi: "If she really does want to fight, do what you just said. I've decided to resign myself for that inevitability. She's your daughter after all."

Goku: "Chi-Chi..."

Chi-Chi: "Just promise me you'll make sure she knows everything she needs to know to win! She's your daughter, after all."

Goku: "I promise, Chi-Chi!" The two of them had hugged.

Chi-Chi: "This will be important. The future will be in her hands, I'm sure of it. It fell into Gohan's hands, and Goten's hands before. Knowing how things have been... She'll fight for our future as well."

Goku: "She'll be ready." They had gone to bed after that moment.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball PPG: Chapter 3: Ascended Super Saiyan 4?!

Last time on Dragon Ball PPG, three little girls were born. Blossom, Vegeta and Bulma's daughter, Bubbles, Gohan and Videl's daughter, and Buttercup, Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter. Goku came down to meet his daughter when she was three months old, but it seemed like it went well regardless. Goku and Vegeta had a rematch, which Goku won. Chi-Chi made Goku promise to teach Buttercup everything he knows about fighting while he is on Earth. Does this mean we'll have Goku around for a while soon? Find out now... On Dragon Ball PPG!

Voice: "HIIIYAAHH!" A strong kick went soaring into a redhead girl, and she flew into a plateau in the valley. The kick came from a girl with black hair and green eyes, who was wearing a green fighting top that looked like Vegeta's, but she also had a black stripe around the middle of it. She had white pants on with black boots. The other girl began shooting ki blasts out of the rocks at the black-haired girl, and she exploded out of the rock, screaming like a banshee.

Redhead: "That is it, Buttercup! Consider your butt kicked!" She was in a pink fighting top that looked like Vegeta's with a black stripe, and had white pants on with black boots. Her hair was very long, and even though her hair was bound in a big red bow, her hair went down to her back. She had pink eyes.

Buttercup: "Well, Blossom, you're the one who got blown into a rock! Haha!"

Blossom: "GRR... AAAHHHH!" She powered up, releasing a white aura, and she flew at Buttercup, who blocked her punch. The two began clashing with each other, continuously knocking each other back and around. Their fists slammed together as they tried to punch each other away, making a small shockwave. They both screamed, trying to push each other back. They then swung their other fists, and they collided. They were pushing against each other now. As they yelled, three other people flew back to see it up close. Goku and Vegeta were watching, as well as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who had pigtails. Her outfit was similar to Blossom and Buttercup's, but hers was sky blue with a black stripe. She looked anxious to have a turn.

Blossom and Buttercup: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They kicked each other away and began charging some ki blasts. Buttercup was in a Kamehameha pose, and Blossom had her hands extended for a Final Flash.

Blossom: "FINAL..."

Buttercup: "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Blossom: "FLASH!" The attacks collided, immediately exploding, sending them both flying back. Vegeta caught Blossom, and Goku caught Buttercup.

Vegeta: "Be careful with that move! You could have blown Buttercup apart if she-" Blossom freed herself from Vegeta's grasp.

Blossom: "I can win, Dad!" She powered up as Buttercup freed herself from Goku's grasp as well.

Buttercup: "I didn't hear a bell, Blossom!" Blossom gave Buttercup a huge glare. As much as these two were friends, they were intensely competitive with each other.

Goku: "Buttercup, you need to be careful! You all don't know control your power yet!"

Buttercup: "I can win, Dad!"

Goku: "That isn't the problem!"

Buttercup: "What is?!"

Goku: "Control! You two can't keep your ki flowing when you fight. That will be a huge problem down the road!" Blossom flew for them, and Buttercup caught her fist. Blossom gasped, but kept up her growl. They went back to throwing physical attacks at each other and Buttercup gave Blossom an uppercut, sending her soaring. Blossom roared in anger. As Buttercup flew over her to smack her downwards, Blossom teleported behind Buttercup.

Blossom: "Galick Gun... Fire!" She blasted Buttercup into the ground. Blossom kept up the pressure, and was laughing like a maniac.

Blossom: "THIS IS THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN PRINCESS! AHAHAAAA!" Buttercup was shoving one of her own ki blasts into Blossom's Galick Gun. She was slowly flying back up and shoving it back.

Blonde Girl: "Alright, Auntie!"

Buttercup: "Bubbles!" She almost was slammed back into the ground. Goku looked worried, and even Vegeta seemed concerned.

Bubbles: "Winner fights me!" Blossom kept the pressure up.

Vegeta: "If you keep up the pressure, you might damage the Earth!" Goku gulped. He did want to see if Buttercup would make it on her own, but he didn't want her to get too hurt. He Instant Transmitted behind her, but saw Buttercup steadily flying up.

Buttercup: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She flew up fast, pushing the attack away, and then she socked Blossom, making her fly into the ground. Blossom got up, growling loudly.

Blossom: "You... You got through my Galick Gun?!" Buttercup was panting. She was tired, but Blossom was as well. The two of them were always even no matter what. Buttercup would always use pure brute force, and Blossom always tried to think about what she could do to all of her opponents to defeat them. Buttercup just knew punch, kick, and blast.

Buttercup: "S-sure did... Heh." She smirked. They both inherited their father's rivalry. Blossom smirked back.

Blossom: "Well, I'm not done with you yet..."

Vegeta: "Later!" He appeared right next to Blossom.

Blossom: "Sorry, Dad."

Vegeta: "You need to rest. Buttercup does, too. We'll give Bubbles a turn after you two get some rest here."

Blossom: "Yes, Dad." Both of the girls were resting as Goku and Vegeta were practicing with each other. Bubbles sat with them.

Bubbles: "Good job, girls!" She hugged them both. They returned it.

Buttercup: "Group hug..."

Blossom: "Yeah..." Bubbles sat down again to watch her grandpa and his rival fight.

Bubbles: "Grandpa Goku and Mr. Vegeta sure are something, huh?"

Blossom: "Yeah. Mom said they're the two strongest fighters on Earth and that we should be happy we get to learn from them." Buttercup nodded. Her Dad was pretty cool. When he was there, at least.

Bubbles: "So, Aunt Buttercup, are you okay? You used a lot of effort to fight Blossom."

Buttercup: "I'm fine. Can you please stop calling me aunt ot auntie?"

Bubbles: "I call Uncle Goten Uncle Goten."

Buttercup: "He's older than you. I'm your age. Can you stop, please?" Buttercup loved her 'niece', but she never considered her a niece. More like a cousin, if anything.

Bubbles: "Grandma Chi-Chi said it would be respectful if I did."

Buttercup: "I know what Mom says. Trust me, it's fine."

Bubbles: "Okay."

Blossom: "Well, at least it was a draw this time."

Buttercup: "We both won. Ha." The three girls laughed to each other. They were all 5 years old, and they were already on par with Freiza's Final Form on Namek. Vegeta did most of the training, but all of the girls had plenty of practice partners. Bubbles usually fought Pan or Gohan, Blossom could always fight her dad or Trunks, and Buttercup got to fight Goten, Majuub (if he visited), Gohan, Pan, or Bubbles. So Buttercup vs. Bubbles fights happened a lot, but they were friendlier about their matches.

Bubbles: "How about we all go for a free-for-all when you girls are done resting up?" She smirked.

Buttercup: "I like the way you think, Bubs." Blossom chuckled.

Blossom: "Oh you are both on!" They laughed with each other. Three best friends for life, they would say. They saw their fathers still trading blows. Or Grandpa in Bubbles' case. They didn't entirely know the legacy they were following, but they would soon know. Their fathers (including Gohan) all left their marks on history, saving the Earth, fighting every threat to Earth and whoever else, and just overall being heroes. Their dream was to match, or even surpass their fathers, and protect people. Goku and Vegeta flew back down.

Goku: "Thanks for the warm-up!"

Vegeta: "Warm-up?! What are you talking about, Kakarot?!"

Blossom: "Kakarot?"

Goku: "That's my Saiyan name."

Bubbles: "But you're Grandpa Goku."

Buttercup: "And my dad."

Goku: "Both of those are true, too!" He laughed.

Vegeta: "All of you have had your time to rest! Now, what do you say you all fight each other?"

Bubbles: "That was our plan from the get-go!" The three girls high-fived each other. Goku couldn't help but laugh again as Vegeta smiled.

Buttercup: "You both are going down!"

Blossom: "As if! My intellectual prowess always gives me an edge!"

Bubbles: "Well, I have the most potential!"

Goku: "Let's cut the trash talk, huh, girls?" He put his arms around all three of them. Vegeta nodded.

Vegeta: "Save the energy for your battle. This will be our last one for the day!" The girls nodded in acknowledgement. They cleared the canyon to have their match.

Buttercup: "Hope you two are ready to experience defeat, girls! I'm the strongest there is!"

Blossom: "No way! Strength isn't everything! Don't you know Dad says that for a reason?!"

Bubbles: "Girls!" They both looked at her.

Bubbles: "Can't we just have a good fight?" The other two looked at her.

Buttercup: "She's right, Bloss."

Blossom: "I understand. Let's get ready to kick some butt, girls!" All three of them got into their fighting stances.

Bubbles: "You both are going down!"

Buttercup: "No. We'll take you right down."

Bubbles: "Dad helped me out! Now I'm better!"

Blossom: "So are we. Buttercup and I are immensely strong."

Bubbles: "You'll see." As Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, Bubbles looked especially confident.

Vegeta: "Go!" They flew at each other, all colliding at once. Bubbles suddenly vanished.

Blossom: "B-Bubbles?!" Buttercup kicked Blossom away, then was ambushed from the side by Bubbles as she vanished from view. Buttercup swung at Bubbles, but she vanished again and kicked her upwards. As she vanished again, Buttercup began blocking as Bubbles was becoming too fast for Buttercup to read. Buttercup could only block, and she was getting annoyed. Blossom flew for them as Bubbles came for her, and began to blitz Blossom. Blossom swung her arm through the blurs, but missed as Bubbles grabbed her and chucked her towards Buttercup. Buttercup dodged, and flew at Bubbles, and they began throwing punches. Buttercup used a ki push to send her away as Bubbles vanished. Buttercup took a punch to the gut from Blossom, and the two of them began flashing with each other.

Buttercup: "No fair, Bloss! Cheap shot!"

Blossom: "All is fair in a free-for-all!" Buttercup kneed Blossom in the gut, then elbowed her towards the ground.

Buttercup: "KAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAAAA... MEEEEEE..." Before she could fire, Bubbles kicked Butterfly in the back of the head, redirecting the Kamehameha towards Goku and Vegeta. They dodged the blast, fortunately.

Goku: "Whoa!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot, your daughter almost got us!"

Goku: "You afraid of getting hurt, Vegeta?" He said this so coyly.

Vegeta: "Do not get coy with me, Kakarot! What if she hit the Earth?! They're as strong as Freiza was on Namek, remember?!"

Goku: "I know, but we taught them control. It'll be fine!" He grinned as he looked to see Bubbles punching Buttercup around. Buttercup kneed Bubbles in the gut, but found herself trying to city off Blossom as well now, since she rejoined the fight. She began fending off the both of them.

Blossom: "We got her on the ropes, Bubbles!"

Buttercup: "You two are gaining up on me, now?!"

Bubbles: "You bet'cha!" As the two kept coming after her, Buttercup used a ki push attack to send them both flying away. She then sent two energy waves at them at once. They collided, blasting them into rock walls. Buttercup was smirking proudly. Blossom teleported behind her, then blasted her from behind, catching up to her, and the two began to clash, when they both decided to use energy waves on each other at point-blank range. The two of them split apart. Bubbles got out, then flew at them both as they all began fighting each other at close range all at once. Goku couldn't help but keep grinning. His daughter and granddaughter fighting, as well as Vegeta's daughter? This was exciting! Vegeta couldn't help but smirk himself. He felt a certain pride at the moment. He was even beginning to edge Blossom over Bulla slightly. He then mentally hit himself to thinking that. They were both his, they should be treated equally. The three of them split up.

Blossom: "Galick Gun..."

Bubbles: "Masenko..."

Buttercup: "Ka... me... ha... me..." The attacks were now reaching full charge. Yes. They were going to have a three-way beam collision. They all fired at once.

Blossom: "Fire!"

Bubbles and Buttercup: "Haaaaaa!" The beams collided, making lightning fly everywhere upon impact. They all kept yelling, attempting to use the force to knock the others out, or drain them of energy so that one of them would end up on top. The force was even beginning to shake the air around them. All three of the girls began to feel something welling up from deep inside. A strong desire to win, and their first tastes of true Saiyan pride. They all flared up their auras at once.

Buttercup: "You should all give up right now! I'm the strongest!"

Blossom: "Are you mad?! I will take over this fight!"

Bubbles: "There is no way I'm letting either of you win!" As the girls continued blasting, an explosion happened sending all three flying in different directions. They each skidded along the ground, messing themselves up.

Goku: "Whoa! That was awesome!"

Vegeta: "I'll say, Kakarot!" All three got up on their own. They each let their auras flare white, and then they powered up, pushing even Goku and Vegeta back, at their distance. The auras turned gold, and flickered.

Vegeta: "It can't be!"

Goku: "No way..." As this happened, Blossom and Bubbles' eyes became green. Buttercup's eyes became a slightly darker green. All three of them yelled at once, and their hair all became more spiky and golden. Once their auras began golden, and the shockwaves were done, they looked at each other.

Buttercup: "Girls! We look different now!" The other two looked at each other as well. They gasped.

Bubbles: "What are we?!"

Blossom: "I have no idea!" She also noticed her muscles were larger. She began hypothesizing what this chance was. Bubbles and Buttercup also had slightly increased muscle mass. Goku and Vegeta got closer. Vegeta was surprised. At 5 years old...

Goku: "You all became Super Saiyans!"

Buttercup: "Super Saiyans?"

Vegeta: "It is the transformation of a Saiyan. It comes out of being desperate, or a very strong desire. But Trunks and Goten got their forms on a whim."

Bubbles: "They did, Mr. Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "They sure did. But you all became Super Saiyan at a younger age than Goten." This got wide eyes from the girls.

Goku: "I didn't even know girls could become Super Saiyans! This is revolutionary!"

Buttercup: "Pan never want Super Saiyan?"

Goku: "Not that I know of." Bubbles snickered to herself. She got better than her older sister in one way. Pan was stronger and overall better, but now she may have a power edge on her.

Vegeta: "I am impressed with all of you. You may continue your fight." The girls grinned, and flew into each other, deciding to test how their new powers worked. Goku laughed happily.

Goku: "Dang, Vegeta! They're all fired up! Can't wait for when they're older!"

Vegeta: "I find it impressive as well, Kakarot. Our daughters have always amazed me. Training them at four years old was an amazing idea. They always push themselves to their limits as well. They are very very strong." He smirked. "But Blossom will win this one."

Goku: "Ha! As if, Vegeta. Buttercup will crush them both! And if Gohan was here, he'd probably say Bubbles is the best."

Vegeta: "Indeed. Ha! I only wish you saw how wrong you were, Kakarot." Goku shook his head.

Goku: "Nope! Buttercup has way more potential than Blossom!" The two fathers began arguing with each other. Goku later took Buttercup for some one on one training. They were both in Super Saiyan form at the time. Buttercup was punching at Goku at the time, and kicked him back. Goku sailed into a rock well behind him. Buttercup came at him again, then Goku caught her punch, then hit her into the ground. She skidded along the ground, then he got up to her, and tried to drop kick her. Buttercup dodged, then shot a ki blast into his face. Goku roundhouse kicked her away, then began shooting a barrage of ki blasts at her. Buttercup began betting them away, when Goku got behind her and kicked her into the sky, and teleported above her again, elbowing her in the gut. He then flew back down to hit her, and she had been charging a Kamehameha.

Buttercup: "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Buttercup shot the blast, and nailed Goku in the chest. She flew up at him, and began using barrage kicks into Goku's gut. Goku caught her and tossed her towards a rock with a Dragon Throw, spinning her around and hurling her through two plateaus. Buttercup got up, but had to drop her transformation.

Buttercup: "Dad! I need a break!" Goku teleported in to see her panting hard. Goku nodded, letting her rest.

Goku: "That was really good. I mean, I was holding back, but you were awesome!" Buttercup grinned.

Buttercup: "I train every day. But why train me alone now when we're away from everyone else? I'm still strong."

Goku: "Well, you're the next one in line to protect the Earth. You need to know what it's like to keep pushing yourself. Especially if you are pushed against the wall."

Buttercup: "Seriously." Goku laughed.

Goku: "I'm going to show you every Super Saiyan form there is."

Buttercup: "There's more than one?!" She was taken aback. More power could be available to her?! How?!

Goku: "The form I'm in now is a regular Super Saiyan. It takes time to master it like I have, and you may discover forms you think are advancements, but only the first level and the mastered state are of any real help. This makes you a lot stronger, as I'm sure you noticed already."

Buttercup: "It makes me tired fast..."

Goku: "It's because you're young. Don't worry. It'll get easier to use the older you get and the more you train. But it is only the beginning. This..." He powered up slightly, releasing a small grunt, and his hair got slightly spikier. Buttercup couldn't tell a difference for away, but saw that his bangs were facing upwards more.

Goku: "This here is a Super Saiyan 2. It is twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan."

Buttercup: "You don't look any different."

Goku: "I may not look different, but when you do get it, it becomes a huge explosion of energy within. You'll feel like you can do anything. But this form will drain energy slowly over time, relying on your ki reserves to stay activated. I have trained with this form as well to reduce the drain, but it's still a factor in some fights." Buttercup nodded. Her father began to power up again, this time yelling as loud as he could. The shockwaves pushed Buttercup back immediately. She had to grab a rock to keep from flying into the distance. Goku was still yelling as his power increased by a bunch, and his hair extended to cover his backside. His eyebrow hair disappeared and he got black pupils in his green eyes. Once his powering up was done, he took a deep breath.

Goku: "Sorry. This form isn't as easy to control as Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. This is Super Saiyan 3." Buttercup was gasping, finding it hard to believe that what she was seeing was still her father. She was aghast.

Buttercup: "Daddy...?"

Goku: "It's still me. Super Saiyan 3 is the point when you become almost unrecognizable. While this form is amazingly powerful, you have to dig deep within yourself, and utilize all of your life force and Saiyan blood to unlock it and use it. This form's main drawback is that it drains your energy like nothing else. It's amazing at first, but when you first get it is when you realize its drawbacks almost immediately. It's hard to sustain because it uses both your ki and your life force. It is kind of inefficient, but effective if used sparingly." Buttercup gulped and nodded. She didn't know if she could handle another form. Goku got ready again.

Goku: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His power began to rise get again. He now got covered in a golden glow as it slowly turned red. He exploded with a huge golden light. When the light vanished, his hair was black again, being messier then usual, his eyes were golden while he had red eye shadow, he now had red fur around his body, and his shirt was gone. Buttercup got out from behind the rock. She began walking towards him, seeing his red aura with red lightning flying around it. He grinned.

Goku: "This is Super Saiyan 4. A Saiyan can obtain this form for the first time after they transform into a Great Ape and let it become a Golden Great Ape. Once they can control themselves, they can transform into this form. They need to have their tails, as well. The form itself doesn't have the energy draining drawbacks of Super Saiyan 3, and it is so much stronger. It doesn't drain ki or life force to keep up." Buttercup was astounded even still. This HAD to be his final form, right? It seemed invincible. Every form was leagues above the last!

Goku: "I have one more form as well, Buttercup. But you need to keep this a secret, otherwise Vegeta would kill me. Or try to." He chuckled briefly, then focused his energy as his aura began flaring more wildly. He began grunting, trying to focus all of his energy into himself to find the energy for the form he was about to become. He then yelled with all of his might, blowing Buttercup back again. Goku began to slowly gain power, and the red lightning around his aura began scattering everywhere. The lightning was blowing away the rocks surrounding them. The rocks began exploding, crumbling, and the ground was shaking apart. Goku's yell was beginning to sound distorted. His fur was becoming golden, and his hair became Golden as well. It became much wilder, messier, and wide spread. His eye shadow changed from red to gold, and his eyes changed from yellow to red. He took a deep breath, and floated up out of the crater, looking at Buttercup. She crawled out of a pile of rubble, and immediately widened her eyes upon seeing her father. She floated towards him, unable to process this change in her father's look. Was this really him?

Buttercup: "W-wow..."

Goku: "This is my final form. Ascended Super Saiyan 4. This is a fusion between my Super Saiyan 4 state and a Mastered Super Saiyan. It increases my power by 50 times my Super Saiyan 4 form." Buttercup would be lying if she said she wasn't scared or intimidated at all. This was hardly recognizable as Goku. She was amazed. Her dad was literally the pinnacle of power, and what she wanted to be when she grew up.

Buttercup: "The air... it's so heavy." She gulped.

Goku: "Yeah. This form is hard to deal with. I haven't perfected it yet, but it has served me well." Buttercup was still in awe. This one form. This transformation is above and beyond Super Saiyan 4.

Buttercup: "Can you teach me how to be these other forms, Dad?" Goku chuckled.

Goku: "I can definitely teach you how to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 for sure. We can't teach you Super Saiyan 4 or its ascended state until you regrow your tail." Buttercup nodded. Now she knew what she wanted in life. To be the greatest fighter in the universe, and defeat her father one day. She couldn't help but smile.

Later on...

Buttercup was watching a recording of the days of the Cell Games. While she knew Gohan was the one that defeated and finally destroyed him, the part she really loved watching was the first match past Hercule's part, when Goku was fighting him. Her father was her biggest inspiration as a blooming fighter. Chi-Chi and Goten would get mildly frustrated that she'd watch it over and over again all the time, they also knew she rarely got to see him, so this, and viewing his pictures were the only way she got to know about him most of the time. This was practically her fifteenth time watching this show.

Goten: "Can we please watch something else?"

Buttercup: "But this is so good!" Chi-Chi sighed.

Chi-Chi: "Buttercup, you watch this all the time. Don't you ever get bored of it?"

Buttercup: "No." She looked back at the screen, watching Cell multiply himself into four copies of himself.

Buttercup: "As if that would work, bug man!" She had her signature wide grin plastered on her face. Goten couldn't help but chuckle, though. He enjoyed the tapes, too. Goku had just smashed all 4 Perfect Cells into the arena floor. They became one again as the fight continued. Chi-Chi had turned off the video.

Buttercup: "Mom!"

Chi-Chi: "You have school in the morning!" Goten sighed.

Goten: "Hey, I do, too, sis. I should probably hit the hay as well. See you in the morning, Mom."

Chi-Chi: "Good night, Goten." Goten went to the bathroom to get ready.

Buttercup: "Why doesn't Goten need to be reminded about when he has to go to bed, Mom?"

Chi-Chi: "Because he is an adult and in charge of his own schedule."

Buttercup: "Like Gohan?"

Chi-Chi: "Yes. He decides his own bedtimes. You are still a little girl who needs her beauty rest to look good in the morning!"

Buttercup: "Who needs beauty sleep when you're as powerful as me?!"

Chi-Chi: "Young lady! Don't backsass your-" Before she could finish her sentence, Buttercup powered up out of Chi-Chi's grip, showing her she was a Super Saiyan.

Chi-Chi: "Bu-... Buttercup..."

Buttercup: "That's right, Mom! I'm a Super Saiyan now!" Goten rushed out, and saw Buttercup was now a Super Saiyan.

Goten: "Wow! I knew Dad said you became one, but now that I see it for myself... amazing!"

Buttercup: "Thanks." She loved her older brother more than her Mom. She wouldn't know how else to react.

Chi-Chi: "Goten! My daughter is becoming a delinquent!"

Buttercup: "What's a delinquent?"

Chi-Chi: "Someone who is a big problem for their mother!" Goten rolled his eyes in response. Of all the crap...

Goten: "Don't worry about it, Buttercup. It's a natural part of being a Saiyan."

Buttercup: "That's good to know." She grinned. Chi-Chi groaned, and fell onto the sofa.

Chi-Chi: "Every time I ask for one of the new children not to be a Super Saiyan..."

At Gohan's house...

Gohan was preparing his lesson plans for his class for the next week. Videl was also preparing dinner for her family. Pan and Bubbles were fighting outside. Pan kneed Bubbles in the gut, then kicked her into the ground. Bubbles got up, growling.

Pan: "Come on! Show me how much you learned from Grandpa!" Bubbles flew at her again. The two of them punched at each other, then began clashing. As the punches and kicks were thrown, Pan had noticed Bubbles was significantly stronger, but still not enough to make her fight harder. She did try to push her sister to fight hard, she was her little sister after all. Bubbles tried to land an uppercut, but Pan blocked it, and landed a haymaker in Bubbles' face. She fell into the ground. Pan began to pant. The little squirt is actually putting up a fight, she thought. Bubbles flew up. She growled.

Pan: "You want to give up?!" She was trying to egg her on.

Bubbles: "I've been holding back, big sister." Pan raised her eyebrow. Bubbles began to power up. Once she was done, her eyes turned green, and her blonde hair went spiky. She made some wind fly through the air. Pan gasped.

Bubbles: "Try fighting me now!" She flew at Pan, making Pan block. The impact from Bubbles' next kick actually hurt her. Pan swung at her as Bubbles blocked. She noticed Bubbles only winced for a moment. As they kept swinging, they were pretty evenly matched now, making Pan fight harder. Pan got her in a headlock, then Bubbles flew forward, slamming Pan into a tree, making her let go. Bubbles then kicked Pan into the ground, and began shooting a volley of ki blasts into her. Pan got up in time to begin smacking them all away. Pan hopped back, and went Super Saiyan herself. This surprised Bubbles. Pan then flew up, and elbowed Bubbles in the stomach. Bubbles yelled at the impact, and tried to keep herself up in the air. Pan punched her into the ground. Bubbles turned back into her normal form, and fell onto her back. Pan flew back down, picked Bubbles up and hugged her.

Pan: "Sorry, sis. I was just trying to push you harder."

Bubbles: "I know." She hugged her older sister back. Pan smiled to herself.

Bubbles: "When could you go Super Saiyan?"

Pan: "A few years after Grandpa Goku left. Yourself?"

Bubbles: "Today. I was just trying to win."

Pan: "You were really strong. You actually hurt me when you were transformed. I'm no Grandpa or Dad, but I like to think I'm up there."

Bubbles: "I'm going to rest for a bit." Pan let Bubbles sleep in her room as she was going to change out of her red sports bra into a regular shirt. She also took her headband, turning it back into a bandanna. She went to see her Mom and Dad.

Videl: "That training was way more explosive than usual. What happened?"

Pan: "Bubbles can become a Super Saiyan now. She took longer to take down."

Gohan: "Our little Bubbles became a Super Saiyan?!" He was beaming. Pan nodded.

Pan: "I'm proud of her, Dad."

Videl: "That's great! She deserves a little extra for that!" Videl went to make more food. Gohan want to aid her so it would go by faster. Pan set on the couch to relax for a bit of time. Her little sister, now a Super Saiyan like her and her father. She was proud.

With Blossom...

Blossom had been in the gravity chamber, stretching at ten times Earth's gravity. She was going to get one last short training session in before bed, when the gravity shut down.

Blossom: "Huh?" She was confused at first, then saw her Mom walking in.

Bulma: "Hi, Blossom."

Blossom: "Hey, Mom!" She grinned.

Bulma: "Blossom, did you really become a Super Saiyan?" Blossom nodded, and powered up to show her mother. Her golden aura shined brilliantly, and Bulma smiled widely at this revelation. Not only Trunks, but Blossom also attained the status of a Super Saiyan like her husband and son. She took Blossom in front of everyone.

Trunks: "What's going on, Mom?"

Bulla: "Is Blossom going to show us something geeky again?"

Bulma: "You'll see." She nodded to Blossom. Blossom began powering up, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Trunks and Bulla were now aghast themselves.

Trunks: "Wow! Amazing job, Blossom!" Blossom began gushing. Hearing all the praise from her family was great, but Bulla herself was still speechless. She was beginning to feel jealous.

Blossom: "Bulla?" Bulma looked at her. Bulla began smiling.

Bulla: "It's great, sis!" Trunks looked like he was wondering what was going through her head, but Bulma was happy to see Bulla giving her little sister praise after a long time of being neutral about her. Bulla had later gone back to her room.

Later...

Bulla: "Am I not the daughter Daddy wants me to be?" She rolled around, thinking about how Vegeta was almost always with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup nowadays. He almost never talks to her anymore, focusing on her little sister more than her. She was getting jealous. Her little sister was getting more attention than her, even though she felt she deserved attention just as much as Blossom. She decided enough was enough. She would get her father's attention back. She got into her workout clothes, and ran into the training room, but noticed Blossom was still there, with increased gravity.

Blossom: "Bulla! Careful! I turned the gravity on!" Once she stepped in, she immediately fell to her knees, being crushed by the pressure.

Bulla: "AAAGGGHHHH!" Vegeta just headed for the door to get ready to train Blossom, and freaked out seeing Bulla struggle the way she did. He ran to the controls, turning the gravity off. Bulla got up.

Vegeta: "Bulla! What were you thinking!?" Bulla was panting.

Bulla: "I have had enough of being this weak!" That surprised Blossom and Vegeta.

Blossom: "Sis?"

Bulla: "Dad, you've been hanging around Blossom for so long, I'm beginning to miss you." Her face was scrunched up in sadness.

Vegeta: "Bulla..." He felt ashamed, neglecting his older daughter. He hugged her.

Blossom: "I'm sorry."

Vegeta: "I should be sorry. Bulla, you still deserve attention. It's just that Blossom is farther along and you haven't shown any interest until now."

Bulla: "I'm ready to train now, Dad. If Trunks won't have time to fight thanks to the business, then I need to pick up the slack he left." Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta: "Sure. Why not?" Blossom and Bulla smiled.

Vegeta: "But... You have a lot of catching up to do. And quickly." Bulla nodded.

Bulla: "Got it." It was then that Bulla's journey began.

To be continued...

A/N: This is for the multipliers I'll be using for the Super Saiyan forms so far (and other things):

Great Ape: 10 times base

Kaioken: Declared number times whatever form it's stacked on.

Super Saiyan/Mastered Super Saiyan: 50 times base

Ascended Super Saiyan: 65 times base

Ultra Super Saiyan: 80 times base/half the speed of Ascended Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan 2: 100 times base

Super Saiyan 3: 400 times base

Ultimate/Elder Kai Unlock: 3,000(?) times base (I have no idea what it actually is, but this number sounded alright to me at the time I heard it.)

Golden Great Ape: 4,000 times base

Super Saiyan 4 (Primal Form): 8,000 times base

Ascended Super Saiyan 4 (Primal Super Saiyan): 400,000 times base

I will be debating on Super Saiyan God/Blue, but they will be pretty frikkin' high. (Yes, they will be included.)

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoy this story if you find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball PPG: Chapter 4: School Days?

Last time on Dragon Ball PPG, the girls had all aged to 5 years old. After only one year of training, they all transformed into Super Saiyans. Goku showed his daughter Buttercup that he could transform into Ascended Super Saiyan 4, yet again showing that he has surpassed his rival, Vegeta. The girls all ended up showing their families that they all go Super Saiyan, much to Chi-Chi's dismay. What will happen? Find out now, on Dragon Ball PPG!

The girls were flying to their first grade class. They were happy their families at least let them fly to school, but Buttercup then had to teleport them all inside once they got there. Once they would get there, they all ran to class.

Blossom: "Girls! Delta formation! Go!"

Bubbles: "What?" Buttercup just had a blank look. Blossom did a facepalm.

Blossom: "Just follow my lead!" They ran into the classroom, and took their seats next to each other.

Buttercup: "And not a minute too soon! If only somebody didn't spend all their time in front of their beauty mirror!"

Blossom: "Unlike you, Buttercup, I need a certain amount of time in front of the mirror before I go to school." Buttercup scoffed.

Bubbles: "Girls..." She looked sad. They both stopped yelling at each other. Their teacher walked in. She had shoulder-length black hair, wore an orange shirt with a red vest on.

Teacher: "Good morning, class!"

Class: "Hello, Ms. Keane!" Yep, straight from the PPG show. She turned her back to the class to begin teaching when Buttercup turned her head to another boy in the class. This kid was blonde, was short, and was wearing a red shirt. He also had brown eyes, looking intently at what Ms. Keane was writing on the board and speaking about. Buttercup secretly liked this boy, but was afraid to really say it. Plus, she was only six now. How would that work? It would be much too early to talk like that. She focused on him as he was looking at Ms. Keane. He turned his head to look at her, but she looked away in an instant. Blossom and Bubbles both noticed this, and Bubbles chuckled as Blossom shook her head. They had been learning about math for the time.

Ms. Keane: "Who can tell me what three plus three is?" She looked around to find a volunteer. Blossom raised her hand.

Ms. Keane: "Blossom, let's have someone else answer the questions today, hm?"

Blossom: "Then I pick Buttercup!" Buttercup gulped. The blonde boy looked to her again like the rest of the class did. Buttercup wasn't very good in school, and she knew it. Nothing made sense to her except PE. She knew she didn't want to go to college, but she still had to give an answer. The blonde boy put up six fingers for her while hiding them from the other students.

Buttercup: "Six?"

Ms. Keane: "That's correct, Buttercup! Amazing work!" Buttercup secretly gave the blonde boy a thumbs up. He nodded back. Blossom was astonished. Bubbles just went back to listening, oblivious to Blossom's surprise. Buttercup snickered at Blossom's expression. Ms. Keane kept her class going after this, asking other students about other answers.

At recess...

Buttercup found the blonde boy on the swings later. He jumped out of them, soaring. Buttercup looked worried, then zipped into the air and caught him, bringing him back down.

Buttercup: "What were you doing, Kyle?!"

Kyle: "I'm trying to fly like you and the other girls."

Buttercup: "That isn't how you do it. You might hurt yourself doing that."

Bubbles: "Found her, Bloss!" Blossom and Bubbles had caught up with Buttercup.

Blossom: "We're supposed to be training like Dad said."

Buttercup: "We were?"

Blossom: "We always train during recess!"

Kyle: "Train?"

Bubbles: "Practice fighting, silly!" She giggled.

Kyle: "Like Mr. Satan?!"

Bubbles: "You bet! He's my grandpa!"

Kyle: "No way!" Buttercup and Blossom rolled their eyes. They both considered Hercule to be a joke. Bubbles thought he was silly and an awesome guy to hang out with. Being so boisterous and all. Kyle himself didn't know how he won every year for about 10+ years in a row, but he thought the guy had some amazing skill. He was a big fan.

Blossom: "Let's not worry about it! Come on, Buttercup! We need to get training before recess ends!"

Kyle: "I'm coming, too!"

Buttercup: "The training we do is too much for you. It would be too hard."

Kyle: "I can work up to it..." He looked slightly hurt. Buttercup looked at Blossom. Blossom sighed.

Blossom: "Okay. But he can't practice with us directly until he can fight and fly on his own."

Buttercup: "Thanks, Bloss!" The girls and Kyle began to train. Buttercup was teaching Kyle martial arts as Bubbles and Blossom sparred in the air.

Buttercup: "Okay. Follow my lead. I was taught by the great Master Roshi himself!"

Kyle: "Who?" He looked confused.

Buttercup: "The Turtle Hermit?" Kyle still did not get it. Buttercup just directed him to keep practicing the motions of punching, kicking, and blocking. Bubbles looked down at them as she blocked one of Blossom's punches, then Blossom kicked Bubbles away.

Blossom: "Bubbles! Get your head in the game!" Bubbles nodded, and the two began clashing again. Bubbles punched Blossom across the air. Kyle stopped to see Blossom flying. He sighed.

Buttercup: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "I want to be strong like you three. It's too bad I never had a Saiyan parent like you guys. Maybe if I knew how?"

Buttercup: "Hmm..." She wondered what she could do, then grinned.

Kyle: "Buttercup?" She looked at him again.

Buttercup: "Maybe you and Bubbles can train together." Kyle responded oddly.

Kyle: "What?!"

Buttercup: "Bubbles likes you. It isn't obvious, but she does." Kyle looked back up at Bubbles as she soared into the ground. Kyle ran over to her and tried to help her up when Bubbles rolled out of the way, taking Kyle with her, as one of Blossom's ki blasts hit the ground.

Bubbles: "Thanks, Kyle, but I got this." She was smiling, but Kyle noticed the slightest hint of pink in her cheeks. Bubbles then flew up into the air.

Buttercup: "Told ya." She raised her eyebrows to him. Kyle didn't know how to take it. Secretly, he crushed on Buttercup, but if she could detect Bubbles' crush for him, she already probably knew about his crush on her.

Buttercup: "We're still friends, though, pal." She put out her fist for a fist bump. Kyle just went with it. He smiled to himself as Buttercup went back to teaching him some moves. They had started slow, but gradually went to going faster over the months at recess. Very soon after, Kyle generated a ki ball in his hands. The three girls were there watching. The three of them looked impressed.

Bubbles: "Wow!" She was the most impressed.

Kyle: "But this is nothing like what you three can do." He was questioning their reactions.

Blossom: "Well, we saw you grow from not knowing how to fight to knowing basic stuff to generating ki energy in your hands. You can only go uphill from here!" Bubbles was ecstatic. Over the months, and at Buttercup's advice, Kyle was taking some time to hang with Bubbles. The two of them got along very well despite themselves. He even went to visit her at their house. Gohan was happy to see that Bubbles made a guy friend, and Videl was happy he was treating her well, but Pan was getting on her case because she saw them hanging out as more than just being friends. Of course they would deny it, but they wouldn't deny that they were tight. They were always together drawing stuff in their art class. Buttercup also stayed his other very close friend. Thanks to all three of the girls, though, they built his confidence up. He was becoming as good as Kid Goku in Dragon Ball. At least at the start. But he could also fly somewhat high.

Buttercup: "Awesome work!" Kyle had just kicked Buttercup backwards as she recovered right away.

Kyle: "Oh yeah!" Bubbles was clapping as Blossom leaned on a rock with her arms crossed. Vegeta's habits were passing on. Buttercup still did not have to go Super Saiyan, but that was to be expected. Blossom looked at the clock.

Blossom: "Buttercup! We gotta go meet up with Kakarot!"

Bubbles: "Grandpa Goku?! I totally forgot!" They both flew off. Buttercup grabbed Kyle's hand.

Buttercup: "Ready to finally meet my Dad?!" Kyle looked surprised that he was offered to meet one of the best fighters in the world. He nodded ecstatically. They showed up.

Gohan: "There they are. Kyle's coming here, too?"

Bubbles: "Alright!" She took his hand from Buttercup, and she let him go. Blossom was still smirking.

Blossom: "Gotta say, Buttercup. You know how to pick them." Buttercup nodded. The clouds parted, and Goku got back to the ground. Everyone looked happy to see him the moment he appeared.

Goku: "Hey, everyone!" He waved to them all. Buttercup flew into her Dad's face right away.

Buttercup: "Dad!" Goku smiled.

Goku: "Buttercup! You're even better than you were before!" He hugged her close. Bubbles realized she was still holding Kyle's hand, and let go as she headed to her grandfather.

Goku: "Hey, Bubbles! Who's this?"

Bubbles: "My very good friend, Kyle. He and I became friends this school year." Kyle sheepishly waved. He was very shy about this. This guy was responsible for saving the world numerous times, and he didn't even know what he should say to him. That smiling face, and yet he was so imposing.

Goku: "Is he okay?" Gohan got in the way, saving Kyle from being put under pressure.

Gohan: "Hey, Dad!"

Goku: "Gohan!" Goten also came up, and even Majuub was there to say hi. Kyle was more or less just staying behind other people. Bubbles came back to Kyle.

Bubbles: "Are you ok?" Kyle sighed.

Kyle: "Big gatherings like this always make me shy and scared." Bubbles held his hand again.

Bubbles: "Hey. We can do it together." She dragged him back into the fray of everyone else trying to talk to him. Goku had seen Kyle again.

Vegeta: "Kakarot, we will yet again have another battle and-"

Goku: "You okay, buddy?" He nodded.

Kyle: "Mr. Goku, sorry I got so scared. Bubbles and Buttercup just told me everything you did, and it seemed so scary to meet someone as powerful as you, and- my name is Kyle." Goku smiled.

Goku: "Any friend of my daughter or granddaughter is certainly a friend of mine. Come here." He walked up, and got to shake Goku's hand. Goku was surprised to see he had a grip.

Blossom: "We've all been training him. He's had a few months under his belt." Bulla noticed this as well, but also sensed his level was way below hers, so she felt calm about it.

Gohan: "He is a good kid."

Videl: "I'll say."

Pan: "Bubbles is in lo-ove..." Bubbles glared at Pan. She only chuckled in response. Goku looked confused.

Chi-Chi: "Goku..." She hugged him.

Goku: "Hi, Chi-Chi!" Buttercup realized that her mother seemed to be getting used to this whole once-a-year visit thing. Was she used to it? Seemed like it.

Yamcha: "So, what's our first event going to be, huh?!"

Bulla: "I think it's time I showed everyone what I can do!" Everyone looked at her.

Bubbles: "Show me what you got!" Kyle looked at her now.

Bulla: "Hmm..." She was weighing her options, but eventually went to fight Bubbles anyway. Bubbles got into her fighting stance and Bulla flew at her without bothering to get ready. Blossom facepalmed. Bubbles caught her punch, then kicked her away. Bulla began shooting ki blasts now. Bubbles dodged around them, teleported, and elbowed Bulla in the gut. Bulla gasped, then punched Bubbles back. They clashed with each other, then Bubbles kicked her into the ground. Bulla flipped to her feet.

Kyle: "Wow..." He was amazed.

Buttercup: "Bulla's decent for a beginner, but Bubbles is way better."

Kyle: "Really?"

Gohan: "Go, Bubbles!"

Vegeta: "Bulla! Use the skills we taught you! Come on now!" Bulla vanished when Bubbles tried to kick her, then she reappeared behind her, and slammed her with both of her fists. Bubbles landed in the ground. Bulla then moved her arms super quickly, and focused her hands forward.

Bulla: "Burning Attack!" She shot a ball of ki at Bubbles, who got up, and saw it coming.

Bubbles: "Masenko... HAAA!" Her attack powered through Bulla's move, smashing into Bulla's gut. She began to float downwards as Bubbles flew at her again, side-kicking her in the chin, knocking her down. Bulla did manage to get up, but she was panting.

Bubbles: "You're getting good." Bulla grinned.

Bulla: "Just wanted to make sure I got the hang of it." Bubbles smiled.

Videl: "Bubbles always has been a good sport."

Kyle: "Wow."

Blossom: "She did slightly better than I thought she would."

Kyle: "I didn't even see all of it. How did they move that fast? Could I ever move that fast?!"

Yamcha: "If you keep training and stay with it, yeah."

Krillin: "You mean like you do?" Everyone looked to Yamcha. He looked at everyone else awkwardly.

Puar: "Yamcha?" Yamcha sighed.

Tien: "It's okay, Yamcha. No one looks down on you for it."

Later...

Kyle was watching Goku, Vegeta, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup train. He could now see his friends at their fullest. Goku was blocking attacks from both Bubbles and Buttercup effortlessly. Vegeta and Blossom were trading ki blasts with each other until Blossom got in Vegeta's face. Seeing all of this was eye-opening. Bulla was just opening the door to her potential like he was. He was going insane over all of this. The girls were amazing, their dads were amazing. He knew how cool his friends were now. It also made him like Bubbles more. He liked Buttercup to begin with, but Bubbles was now his best friend. Bubbles had just landed next to him.

Bubbles: "Sorry!" Kyle helped her up. Bubbles flew back up just as he was about to tell her how he felt. He couldn't believe he had those feelings now, at six years old. Training was going to bring them closer. Suddenly, the girls landed next to him.

Blossom: "You learning anything?"

Kyle: "It's becoming easier to track your movements." He didn't lie, but he was thinking more about Bubbles anyway.

Buttercup: "Blossom's and my dad are going to fight now. We should get you to some cover." Kyle nodded. Bubbles picked him up and they went to farther ground, with a slope to use as cover. Goku and Vegeta were powering up. As they screamed, their auras filled the clouds and turned red. They both then became Super Saiyan 4.

Kyle: "What's that?"

Buttercup: "Super Saiyan 4." Bubbles and Blossom were surprised she knew what the form was.

Buttercup: "Dad showed me a year ago."

Blossom: "What about 2 and 3?"

Buttercup: "He showed me them, too." Buttercup kept her lip shut about Ascended Super Saiyan 4, though. Kyle looked amazed. The very skies were affected.

Goku: "Now that we're both Super Saiyan 4's... Let's go Vegeta."

Vegeta: "This was my intention, Kakarot! Come on!" Goku powered up again, rushing at Vegeta. Vegeta threw some ki blasts at Goku. He knocked the shots away and then Vegeta hit Goku in the gut with a ki blast, then punched Goku in the jaw. Goku hit Vegeta in the face, and then they began to clash. The shockwaves that were created shook the entire area. Kyle was shocked to witness the magnitude of the shockwaves. Bubbles was holding Kyle in place so he didn't get blown away by the wind. Blossom and Buttercup weren't affected by the shockwaves, but they were still amazed regardless. They were stronger than they were the year before.

Buttercup: "Dad is awesome." She smirked. Blossom nodded.

Blossom: "But my Dad is awesome, too." Bubbles saw her grandfather deck Vegeta in the face again as Vegeta kicked Goku in the chest, knocking him into the ground. Vegeta fired a Galick Gun into him, and Goku Instant Transmitted behind him.

Goku: "KAMEHAMEHA X10!" He blasted a red Kamehameha into Vegeta's back. Once this occurred, Vegeta was blasted through a plateau and into the ground, where he was blasted through about 20 miles of dirt, displacing plenty of acreage.

Blossom: "Dad!"

Bubbles: "Go Grandpa!"

Buttercup: "Atta boy, Dad!" Blossom grimaced at Buttercup for this.

Blossom: "Show that Kakarot who's boss!" Vegeta flew up, and began powering up again. His lightning began to scatter around as his yell got louder.

Vegeta: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He flew towards Goku. Goku blocked Vegeta's next kick as he delivered an uppercut. Vegeta flew towards the sky as Goku teleported above him, knocking him down. Vegeta blasted himself back up, headbutting Goku in the face. He began barraging Goku with punches, then drop kicked him.

Blossom: "Show him the power of royalty, Dad!" Kyle just gulped. Bubbles was smiling as she still held him.

Bubbles: "Amazing, isn't it, Kyle?" He nodded.

Kyle: "This is impressive... This is nowhere near their maximum, huh?"

Buttercup: "Nope. They have way more power building up inside of them." Blossom did agree with this, even if she wanted Goku to lose. Kyle was more than impressed. He was stupefied. Did they have other forms, he wondered. Vegeta began powering up. Goku built up his power alongside him.

Goku: "Kaioken!" He amped his power, flying at Vegeta. Vegeta intercepted the attack, and elbowed Goku in the face. Goku blasted himself at Vegeta.

Goku: "Kaioken times three!" He got a slightly bigger red aura, punching Vegeta back. They continued to keep fighting, when Vegeta fired a ki blast to push Goku back and Vegeta continued to power up, making more red lightning fly around. Vegeta then went through a change. His hair turned golden as his power increased. Goku recovered to see it. Vegeta got increased muscle mass, and his fur seemed to be golden as well. Red lightning went through Vegeta's aura as he finished his transformation. Blossom smirked.

Buttercup: "What the heck...?" Kyle was confused yet again.

Bubbles: "This is different."

Kyle: "How?"

Blossom: "Dad is beyond the regular Super Saiyan 4 now."

Vegeta: "Kakarot! Behold, I have surpassed you yet again! I am an Ascended Super Saiyan 4!" Goku was stunned as Vegeta suddenly moved without him noticing it, and then Goku was sent flying down. He didn't detect Vegeta's movements at all. Goku used Kaioken x4 to try and come at Vegeta again. Vegeta knocked Goku out of it. Goku kicked Vegeta in the gut, as Vegeta put his hand in front of Goku's face.

Vegeta: "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Vegeta blew Goku into a crater in the Earth. Kyle was gasping.

Buttercup: "Vegeta can ascend his form?" She put on an act, which the others seemed to go along with.

Bubbles: "Looks like it." Vegeta was laughing. Blossom snickered alongside him. Goku got up.

Goku: "Ascended Super Saiyan 4, huh?"

Vegeta: "Yes! I have finally surpassed you, Kakarot! This form may not be as stable as the default Super Saiyan 4, but you will not defeat me as long as I have this ability, you won't surpass me again!"

Goku: "Really? Hmph. The only reason I never went beyond this Super Saiyan 4 level was because I didn't think you could handle more."

Vegeta: "You're bluffing!" Goku increased his power, also gaining golden hair and fur like Vegeta did. Vegeta let out a gasp.

Buttercup: "Well, whaddaya know."

Kyle: "I'm just guessing here, but I suppose Mr. Goku already had the boosted form of Super Saiyan 4 before Mr. Vegeta got it."

Bubbles: "Looks like that's it." Blossom growled under her breath.

Goku: "You think I didn't get any new boosts while I trained with Shenron, Vegeta? I'm surprised you thought that." Vegeta brought his hands together, generating a red energy orb.

Vegeta: "ALL YOU'LL BE SEEING IS DEFEAT AT MY HANDS, KAKAROT!" His attack was pulling in all kinds of energy. He kept screaming to power up as he split his hands apart. Goku brought his hands together.

Goku: "KAAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAAA..."

Vegeta: "FINAL... ATOMIC..." Blossom gasped.

Blossom: "DAD! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

Buttercup: "Blossom?"

Blossom: "That's his new signature move, but he hasn't mastered it yet!" Bubbles, Buttercup, and Kyle gasped. Was Vegeta really that nuts?! All others would know his track record for crazy.

Goku: "MEEEEEEEEE..."

Vegeta: "SHINE!" As he put his hands back together, he shot a very large red streak through the air. The beam flew at Goku, as he finally decided to release his beam.

Goku: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The attack became as powerful as Vegeta's attack. When both attacks collided, they shook the whole area up. Kyle shielded his eyes from the resulting light. Bubbles also had to cover her eyes. Blossom and Buttercup focused on the scene to determine the winner. The screams of Goku and Vegeta filled the air. The Ascended Super Saiyan 4 was definitely not very stable, like Vegeta said, but the gap between this and the normal Super Saiyan 4 was obvious. The Final Atomic Shine and the Kamehameha were holding each other back.

Blossom: "They're nuts. They're stupid."

Buttercup: "Moments like this are what I live for." Both attacks slammed into each other, making electricity crackle all over the area. The girls had to go Super Saiyan to take the force of the impacts. Bubbles had completely hugged Kyle to shield him from the shocks, and turned her back to the attacks. Vegeta was still hollering, and the beams were still doing their thing. Goku growled, then yelled again, pushing the attack towards Vegeta.

Vegeta: "NO, KAKAROT! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, INCLUDING YOU!"

Goku: "SORRY, VEGETA, BUT YOU KNOW I DON'T GIVE IN UNTIL I SPEND EVERY BIT OF MY ENERGY! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyle couldn't see past Bubbles, but knew this was getting intense.

Kyle: "Can I look soon?"

Bubbles: "No! You'll get hurt by the lightning!" Buttercup was grinning. She knew her Dad had a trick or two still under his sleeve. Blossom felt very annoyed. She wanted to see her Dad defeat Goku for once. Vegeta had always said he and Goku were comparable to her. She kept seeing that her Dad kept losing. Between Buttercup and herself, though, she could comfortably say that. She thought it was similar with them.

Vegeta: "IN MERE MOMENTS... YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!"

Goku: "Not unless I do this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAIOKEN X10!" His aura became both golden and red at the same time. The attacks slammed into Vegeta, knocking him out of his Super Saiyan 4 state.

Vegeta: "W-what is..."

Goku: "I can use Kaioken up to times 10 in this form now." He smirked, reverting to normal himself.

Blossom: "DAD!" She flew to her father to help her up. Vegeta still managed to get himself up on his own, however. Vegeta looked agitated. He then flew off. Blossom flew after him. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Kyle flew to him.

Kyle: "That was so cool!" Goku smiled.

Goku: "Glad you thought so! If you trained long enough, you could probably output that kind of power yourself!"

Buttercup: "You never told me about Kaioken x10 before."

Goku: "It takes a while to understand the Kaioken, Buttercup. Even Vegeta never learned how to use it. I'd say it's one of the only edges I have on him."

Bubbles: "How do you use it?"

Goku: "You need to learn how to use the regular Kaioken first. I'm just enough of a master of it to push it that far."

Buttercup: "Oh."

Goku: "It's a massive drain, but your power will increase exponentially with it."

Kyle: "Awesome."

Goku: "So, how do you ladies feel about training towards a mastered Super Saiyan?"

Bubbles: "I would love that!"

Buttercup: "The sooner we master it, the sooner we can go Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3?"

Goku: "Yep!"

Kyle: "Can I join? I still want to master my fighting skills."

Goku: "A guest, huh? Sure." Kyle bowed in politeness.

Kyle: "Thanks, Mr. Goku." Goku laughed happily in response.

Goku: "Hey, no problem."

Later in school, about a year later...

Kyle was jumped in the middle of the hallway in front of his locker by some school bullies. He was taken by surprise, because he didn't see them coming.

Bully 1: "Where's my lunch money, dweeb?!" The other two bullies snickered as Kyle was pinned. Kyle just took a deep breath.

Kyle: "I don't have lunch money to give you today, Cody."

Cody: "Oh really?! Let's see if that's true!" He reached for Kyle's pocket, when Kyle grabbed his hand, and squeezed. Cody screamed, backing up, but he couldn't get his hand free. One year of training pushed Kyle to a pretty good level, almost to King Piccolo's. Even as a 7-year-old, he was strong. Kyle released Cody's hand as his two friends tried to punch Kyle down. He didn't even budge now that his ki was up. He was kicking himself for not being on guard, especially since Cody and his friends would still bully him. But now, he decided to show them just how much stronger than them he really was. Kyle punched his friend in the gut, making him feel over as he jumped into the air, and delivered a spinning kick into his other buddy's face. They both backed up, and stood by Cody's side.

Kyle: "Leave. Me. Alone." He was trying to sound calm, but still threatening. His actions proved to be more than enough, however, as they ran off. Kyle took a deep breath, and held the back of his head. His ki did also help his natural healing, but he knew he'd have a headache for at least a day. He got his lunch money, and got mashed potatoes alongside a carton of milk, and a mound of some kind of meat. He wasn't sure what it was. He walked to the table to meet up with the girls. Buttercup had already gotten to her second tray, mowing down on her food. Bubbles was eating one tray and that was all she needed. Blossom was wiping her face with her napkins before eating again. Kyle looked at Bubbles immediately got pink.

Kyle: "You girls remember Cody?"

Blossom: "That dumb-"

Bubbles: "Blossom..."

Blossom: "That dumbo?" Bubbles nodded. Blossom learned a lot of swears from her father.

Kyle: "Yes. Thanks to you guys, I finally got him to leave me alone."

Buttercup: "Ommf! No wayhhf." Her mouth was full, and she swallowed the mound of food in her mouth.

Buttercup: "That's awesome!" She smiled.

Bubbles: "Wow. He came after you, though, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah. He wanted my lunch money. Wasn't going to happen this time!"

Buttercup: "Well, if nothing else, he should leave you alone."

Kyle: "You know it! Plus, I don't have to steal half of Buttercup's lunch anymore."

Buttercup: "Thank Dende for that."

Blossom: "Nice. Glad we could help."

Bubbles: "I'm just worried that they'll try to pin the blame on you for it."

Kyle: "With how often they end up in detention? No way." Little did he know, later in the day, he was called to the principal's office.

Principal: "Please, Kyle. Have a seat." His parents were also in the office.

Kyle: "Mom? Dad?"

Kyle's Dad: "What's going on, son?"

Kyle: "What is this about?"

Principal: "Cody said you attacked him when he saw you in the hallway."

Kyle: "No. He tried to steal my lunch money! I defended myself from him and his freaky goons!"

Kyle's Mom: "He has complained of losing his lunch money in the past, to be fair."

Kyle: "My friends taught me to defend myself, and he pinned me to my locker. I had no choice but to get him and his friends away from me." He looked worried.

Principal: "You know why I called you here?"

Kyle: "No."

Principal: "It is against school rules to fight."

Kyle: "I protected myself, then left them alone! I know I'm not supposed to fight, but I had to take them on!"

Kyle's Dad: "I understand, but you need to keep yourself in control."

Kyle: "I can. They just stink as people. I taught them a lesson."

Principal: "Don't do it again."

Kyle: "Shouldn't be too hard."

To be continued...


End file.
